lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Fintan Pyren
Fintan Pyren is the leader of the Neverseen. He is a Pyrokinetic, and one of the Ancients. He used to be a Councillor before Pyrokinesis was banned. Appearance Fintan is handsome and has slender features and looks almost fragile-like. He has sky blue eyes and messy blond hair. Being an Ancient he has pointy ears. He had pointier ears than Councillor Bronte making it True that he is probable older than Bronte. Plot In [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]], the Councillors sent Fintan to Exile and had Alden perform a memory break (with Sophie's help) on Fintan. Fintan ended up burning both Alden and Sophie and temporarily dragging Alden into madness before Sophie saved him. During the mind break, Sophie and Alden learned that Fintan had trained another Pyrokinetic illegally. In ''Everblaze'', Sophie managed to uncover the identity of the other Pyrokinetic, Brant. He never uncovered his talent as far as everyone knew and was considered Talentless when truthfully, he was just hiding his illegal ability. Sophie attempted to heal Fintan's mind after the break and he retaliated starting Everblaze, supposedly killing himself, and Kenric, in the process, as well as burning down parts of Eternalia. In ''Neverseen'' it was revealed that Fintan survived the fire in Oblivymere. He and Brant also trapped Sophie and her friends in a cage of Everblaze after their grand escape from Ravagog. In ''Lodestar'', Fintan is captured and talks his way into the Peace Summit in Lumenaria. However, it is revealed that his and other members of the Neverseen's capture was part of their grand plan, and using their mental energy they bring the sparkling Lumenaria crashing down on itself, but in the process killing Brant. When this happens, the prisoner Vespera escapes with them. In ''Nightfall'', it is found out that Vespera is working with Fintan. At the end of the book, Fintan is captured- but he has a bargaining chip: he knows where to find a reserve of the antidote to the Neverseen's weapon, Soporidine. As levy for the information regarding the antidote, he makes a few demands: No Telepath can come near him, especially Sophie Elizabeth Foster; He will be kept in a private prison, not a cell in Exile; and the council must guarantee that no harm will come to him, including memory breaks. In return, the Council ordered that in the following days, Fintan must work with Councillor Bronte to access the secrets in his Cache, which was stolen by Keefe Sencen during his infiltration of the Neverseen. In ''Flashback'', ''it is revealed that the cache Keefe stole is a fake. Fintan also asks for a meeting with Sophie and Fitz, in which he tells them Vespera's plans for the Celestial Festival, in exchange for their promise to let him train Marella Redek. In [[Legacy|''Legacy]]'', ''Fintan starts training Marella in pyrokinesis. Linh Song comes to one of these lessons to extinguish any accidental fires just in case, and Marella says Fintan seems impressed with Linh. Trivia * The name Fintan, in Irish, means "white fire". * The last name Pyren is derived from the word Pyre, which means the "fire that is burned to bring the dead into the afterlife." fr:Fintan Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Category:Elf Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters